


love, maybe

by xcentauri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butch/Femme, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcentauri/pseuds/xcentauri
Summary: a butch lesbian reminisces about her girlfriend while on her period.





	love, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> google search: can i have menopause early

_2:24 AM_

Peri cluttered her mind all the time.

 

Rona’s old acoustic guitar sat in her lap idly as her mind wandered elsewhere. It was still filled with Peri. Rona hadn’t had a clue what made her emotions run so wild at this time of night. _Love,_ maybe. Or perhaps she was experiencing mood swings. It _was_ her time of the month, after all. 

She thought of the moment they shared this morning (well, LAST morning), when Rona slept over at her house. They laid in bed together, huddled close, _spooning_. Which was the best part, since Rona loved having Peri so close to her.

She loved being able to touch and feel her. She loved that confirmation, that strong sense of comfort that Peri was _here_ , completely safe in her arms, and out of harms way.

* * *

 

_Her soft red tresses tickled Rona’s nose as she buried her face into Peri’s neck, earning a small, sleepy giggle from her. Rona drew her close and held her more firmly, well defined arms wrapped around Peri’s slender torso, as she trailed small, soft kisses down the smooth, tan skin of her neck. Peri hums contentedly, shifting to turn and face Rona._

_“Good morning,” Peri speaks, in her pleasant, dulcet voice._

_As if to reply, Rona leans in for a kiss. Gentle and languid, with Peri’s plush lips moving in time with hers. Rona deepened the kiss, her hands at either side of Peri’s face, caressing her cheeks lovingly, before pulling away for just a moment._

* * *

 

Rona quit that train of thought. She felt flustered, hating the fact that her face would heat up at the thought of any intimate moments with Peri. She was so bold in her presence, always dominant and very confident, but Rona couldn’t for the life of her keep her cool at the thought of her girlfriend.

 _“Fuck,”_ She thought, _"'I'm not... sixteen and new of experience. I'm twenty-fucking-three."_   She faceplanted into a beanbag in front of her, letting out a muffled, albeit loud, groan. Her guitar fell out of her lap with a thud.

Well, she always seemed to get gayer and more personal when she stayed up too long.

“Poor guitar,” Char mourns from his spot perched on the mauve colored couch behind her, his french accent light, with a certain... friendliness to it. She often wondered why Oliver’s boyfriend stayed over at their crude-looking apartment way too often, when Char literally had a fully furnished penthouse suite on the far side of town that cost more money than her college tuition.

_God, she hated it when rich people never used the expensive things they had._

Annoyances aside, Char was actually a very sweet and caring guy, but she was not in the mood to hear him speak right now.

Rona just really wanted to see her girlfriend. Peri was short, and beautiful, and very sweet, but also had that spunk to her personality. Her vibrant red hair was hard to not picture, her light scent of lavender and pleasant voice buzzed around endlessly in her mind. She so desperately wanted to see her, to touch and feel her again.

This was probably, well, _definitely_ , her hormones at work.

“Rona, could you please do me a favor and shut the fuck up? I know you love being an insomniac, but there are some people who actually want to function properly during the day. Thanks." Oliver sneered, but without malice. He was quite exasperated. Family reunions were very tiresome. Especially with _his_ family. He emerged from the kitchen, with two mugs of sleepytime tea (heh, _fitting_ ), and handed one over to his boyfriend. Char gave a small 'thank you' followed by an all too flowery, 'mon cher'.

“Well, maybe,” Char drawls softly, followed by a yawn. “She just misses Peri. You know, c' _est l'amour._ ”

_Ugh, gross._

 "Y'know," Rona started, as she rose from her spot on the living room floor, "I'm just gonna- i'm gonna sleep. Don't have sex." 

Oliver gives a small chuckle. "You scared her off."

"I did?" Char takes a sip. "I didn't mean to..." He trailed off with a sullen look on his face. It was very amusing to Oliver.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa what am i DOING my writing is so bad...  
> anyways i'm gay


End file.
